Quiero desvanecerme como el Viento
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en su soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Que pasara cuando Tomoki sepa los sucesos que su hermana estaba pasando a sus 17 años de edad. Incesto. Un poco de OoC. Nuevo reinicio de "Notame soy una suicida"


**Resumen:**

Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en sus soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Que pasara cuando Tomoki sepa los sucesos que su hermana estaba pasando a sus 17 años de edad. Incesto. Un poco de OoC.

**Notas del autor: **

Bien, aquí lo tengo. Reinicio la historia nuevamente, "Nótame soy una suicida"

-Este es la trama que tenía planeado desde un principio. Bueno no tengo idea porque lo cambie tanto por lo que no sabía cómo manejar mucho mi propio idea entonces ffuf me perdí.

-Y no, no crean por nada del mundo que no tenía el capítulo hecho. Estaba a la mitad, al final no me convenció lo que estaba haciendo, muy cliché.

-Disculpas pido a Uendelig, me hizo reír un poco tú comentario, lo siento por no terminarlo pero no dije que no lo iba continuar por lo contrario, dije que iba cambiar un poco la temática.

-No estuve actualizando ninguno de mis fics porque tuve una ligera depresión, nada importante solo que ninguna frase, oración, dialogo ni nada salía de mi cabeza.

-Pues aquí el tipo no se llamara azul. (Cuando le puse ese nombre no tenía idea de quien era…se suponía que solo era un calentón compañero de su clase superior xD)

-Antes la temática era de que Tomoko estaba enferma y le gustaba el dolor pero lo deseche porque resultaba ser muy masoquista xD. Sera para otra ocasión.

-Ya verán cuando lean a lo que me refería a algo original.

**Advertencias: **Tomoko xTomoki.

**T**wincest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**T**odos los personajes de **W**atamote, no son míos.

Son propiedad de **N**ico **T**anigawa

**Quiero desvanecerme como el viento.**

**S**oled**a**d

Una pequeña ave que no puede volar como la demás, aquel ser perdido que no puede seguir el paso de su bandada. No puede llegar a ser como los demás, ni formar parte de la bandada porque no es como el resto del grupo por lo cual debe permanecer siempre en el nido, y siempre será olvidada. Entonces como aquella ave podría alzar el vuelo y seguir a los demás, ella siempre se quedaba atrás del resto, tan solo por ser diferente.

Entonces llegamos a este punto. Ninguna clase de ser vivo puede permanecer solo en este mundo, menos los humanos, porque simplemente podrías corromperte.

Entonces existen los solitarios estos pueden sobrellevar la soledad hasta cierto punto por lo que pueden vivir con su propio vacío, algunos somos solitarios por naturaleza pero aun de esa misma manera necesitamos un tiempo de comunicación con nuestra propia especie, para aliviar las propias frustraciones que no podemos retener, pero…en caso contrario, una persona puede llegar a su límite cuando no tiene absolutamente a nadie.

La mente humana es muy compleja, es tan profunda que es muy difícil saber su función con exactitud. El cerebro es una parte esencial almacenadora de recuerdos, el cajón de los pensamientos, el conector de las emociones.

Las emociones son tu mayor enemigo en este mundo, en esta época. Solo muy pocos pueden aguantar sus propias frustraciones.

Pero no Tomoko, ella es un ave que no puede volar. Esa una pobre ave que en cualquier momento terminara muerta, tarde o temprano, por ser una fácil presa, un ser vulnerable a corromperse por el mundo.

**La depresión no es buena.**

**-Jk-**

Que hacia mal, se preguntaba.

Sus labios no podían pronunciar una sola silaba de lo que pensaba, era subestimada y siempre un estudiante, extra.

Tenía varias ideas extrañas sobre lo que quería, montones de pensamientos con planes estratégicos para iniciar una conversación decente, era lo menos que podía hacer si quería un amigo con quien charlar, pero no…por más que lo intentara las cosas le salían mal, deseaba admiración de sus compañeros, también formar parte de su sociedad.

—Este domingo vamos al karaoke, que dices, te apetece Lucy.

— ¡Claro! Porque no, así pasamos a ver esa ropa que tanto me ha gustado. Si esa mini de la que te hable, tú sabes que no podemos ir al Karaoke sin esa falda.

—Oh, uhu. A mí no me engañas Mía tu solo quieres ir por haya para ver al vendedor, que esta echo un cuero.

— ¡Dios no digas esas cosas¡ Katy

—Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Tu que te pones nerviosa cuando estas con el chulito.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—Siempre tan problemáticas.

Tomoko escuchaba con atención mientras comía su bola de arroz. Una conversación de chicas "Normales" siempre pensando en sí mismas, siempre hablando con despreocupación cuando la tres: Katy, Mia y lucy está hasta las patas en sus promedios.

"Bola de zorras, guarras que solo piensan en ligar" Ella no necesitaba eso, a kuroki le molestaba la conversación femenina de sus compañeras, gruñía internamente de solo pensar verse así. Toda lindura, todo perra…!Va¡ No le importaba absolutamente nada su aventuras pubertas…aunque de echo si se compraba esa mini posiblemente se vería más bonita o mejor que ellas, no sería una mala idea comprarse una mini e ir a ver al chico sexy de la tienda del cual sus compañeras de aula murmuraban y suspiraban con baba en la boca, además tenía que probar sus encantos femeninos, no es que estuviera tan mal en atractivo. En el anime las planas son un centro de atractivo para el género masculino, entonces porque no hacerlo funcionar.

— ¡Eso es! Funcionará, estoy segura. —gritó con fuerza, golpeando con el puño su carpeta, provocando que las chicas voltearan a mirarla. Los demás también ojearon un poco el comportamiento de la joven kuroki.

—Lo-si-en-to. —Titubeó apenada, sentándose de inmediato para luego cubrirse el rostro. Algunos rieron disimuladamente y regresaron a sus charlas mientras las chicas fruncían el ceño por el comportamiento extraño de la chica con ojeras.

Tomoko se sonrojo un poco.

"Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas."

**-Jk-**

Como había llegado siguiendo a su amigas hasta esa tienda…a si con los pies con que más. Sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios, no quería que la descubrieran…estaba detrás de ellas con un periódico en las manos, era lo único con lo que podía cubrirse.

Su conversación solo se basaba en su vestimenta, en el chico de la tienda, en el manga shojo, en los programas de farándula, sobre los cantantes más lindos y cosas cursis que le hacían vomitar, era horroroso hablar sobre lo romántico que son los hombres en las telenovelas, de porque no existían en la vida real y bla, bla, bla.

Porque no se leían algo mejor como Nana o Clannad, o un maldito Dorama y no la porquería barata de Estados Unidos, lo único bueno son los comic de marvel y Dc comics entre otras cosas muy Frikis.

Dah que le interesaba.

Entonces vio la tienda súper pinky. Todo era horriblemente rosa.

_**La tienda:**_

_**Mariam~Love.**_

**-Jk-**

Ropa de muchos colores, combinaciones vistosas y exageradamente llamativas que le causaban un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Ropa linda, esto debe ser un broma. Por Son Goku, perdónalos por esta ropa tan fea"

Las chicas estaban paseándose por los pasillos, agarrando toda la ropa que podían decía que era algo"Superarchimegalindo"

No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de que hacer en ese lugar. Estaba algo incomoda, además el chico de la tienda no era nada lindo como sus sensuales personajes 2D, ese tipo vestía como un vagabundo, no tenía nada de bonito.

—Pero si me pruebo algo. —susurró. —No se…

**-Jk-**

Termino comprándose un top negro y un short rosa. Termino gastando su mesada después de todo.

"Me miraran, me estarán mirando. Porque estoy haciendo esto, me siento tan incómoda. Ha, ha, ha. Tomoki se burlaría de mí así me viera vestida así en la calle.

Hace unas horas Tomoko se había puesto lo que había comprado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sentía sus piernas desnudas y frió en el abdomen. La gente empezaba a mirarla extrañamente, especialmente los adultos, tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

—Mierda. Es de noche.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar por las miradas de todos. Era algo tenebroso.

**-Jk-**

Hace un mes, Tomoko estaba hundiéndose en la soledad. Su interior era carcomido por sus propias emociones, la sensación de perderse en su propio mundo y tratar de olvidar de que existe.

Iba a cumplir 18 años, y aun no tenia amigos. Poco a poco su futuro adulto se convertía en una pesadilla cruel, estaría sola por siempre.

"**Quiero desvanecerme como el viento."**

_**—E**stoy cayendo._

**-Jk-**

_Que me acabas de poner en la nariz._

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

_Este dolor, este dolor._

_No era lo que quería._

_Siento que me pierdo._

_ Porque me tocas. _

_Porque me desnudas._

_Porque me golpeas._

_¿Quién eres?_

_Tú vos es joven._

_¡Deja de hacerlo me duele tanto!_

_¡Porque me insultas!_

_¡No me insultes!_

_No eyacules en mi cara._

_No veo tu rostro._

_Tengo miedo._

_Mama._

_Tomoki._

_**-Jk-**_

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
